All He Has Left
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: "I'm booking you in to see a therapist. You need to get this problem of yours sorted out, no matter how long it takes." Jamie's mum is tired of Jamie talking to 'Jack Frost' and decides to send him to a therapist. Jack can only watch in despair as Jamie's belief starts to fade.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New Story! Let's see how the reaction for this one goes.

There may be, possibly, later on, references to 'Broken Snowflakes'. But that doesn't need to be read, unless, of course, you want to…

I live in Australia, so Jamie's school year, (even though he doesn't live in Australia,) is going to be like an Australian year, only because that's what I know and can write. Besides, most of the story will be out of school, so it won't affect the story all that much.

Please enjoy and I hope this is at least mildly enjoyable. Updates will be Aussie Mondays/Wednesdays/Fridays unless I'm really tired or sick or busy.

I do not own.

* * *

Sophie could tell that there was something on her older brother's mind. The blond ten year old could easily tell by the way the now seventeen year old hid himself in his bedroom. Jamie was normally a talkative person, babbling to Sophie about whatever new, mythical creature he was studying as he bounced down the stairs to clean the kitchen for when their mother would returned home from work.

Sophie didn't find it surprising that he wanted to be an Ancient History Teacher. He'd know almost everything about the mythical side of things, the old legends and beliefs; he knew the name of almost every God and Goddess.

But today, Jamie had arrived home from the first day of school for the week and vanished into his bedroom, closing his door on the verge of slamming. Sophie had watched him vanished, waiting for him to return and tell her about his day but found herself standing alone on the staircase, watching a closed – and most probably locked – door stand like a silent guardian.

Sophie wasn't overly worried, however, and shrugged her shoulders, disappearing into her bedroom to offload her school bag and start her spelling and math homework for the day.

She began to worry the next day when he did the same.

She was really worried on Thursday when he was still hiding away in his room. Her mother had asked her about it but she had shrugged and answered with an 'I dunno' and sat down to watch cartoons for the afternoon. She had watched in silence when Jamie was asked about it at dinner that night. She had watched as he gave a small shrug and a half-hearted 'nothing' before standing from the table and leaving. She had offered to follow him - to keep him company - but he had waved her off and said he wanted to be alone. Sophie had frowned at that before finishing her dinner, ignoring her mother's quiet muttering about teenagers from beside her.

On Friday, however, Jamie had appeared different, as though the prospect of a weekend had cheered the boy up.

Sophie was only slightly surprised to see him burst from his bedroom door and bound down the stairs towards her, grin pasted on his face as he made his way to her. It wasn't long before Sophie was told a new fact about the Roman Empire that Jamie had just found out.

And in her ten year old mind, she was convinced everything was alright with her seventeen year old brother.

* * *

Jack wasn't a ten year old and - even though he was stuck in the body and mindset of a seventeen year old - could be extremely smart and wise when he wanted or needed to be.

And that was why he knew for certain that something was troubling his little – almost big – brother. He had watched from afar for the last week – he had been spreading snow in the area around Burgess but had been too busy to stop and say hello – as Jamie hid himself in his room and threw himself into his school work.

And that was why - on Friday night - he landed with a soft _thud_ on Jamie's windowsill and waited for the younger – he would always be younger to Jack – teen to let him in.

Jack wasn't waiting long – ten minutes at the most – before Jamie entered his bedroom and almost ran to the window to let him in.

"Jamie, I need to talk to you."

In all honesty, Jack didn't expect Jamie to react happily to his statement. In fact, the seventeen year old's eyes had clouded in confusion before fear then back to confusion.

"Before you say anything, I'm fine." Jack let himself fall on the other's bed as he clarified his last statement, watching as Jamie closed the window and gave a small sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there for a second Jack," Jamie's lips were graced with a smile as he spoke, making his way to the bed once he was sure that the window was closed and covered by curtains. "What's up?"

Jack dropped his staff and stared at the ceiling, hands behind his head, "I could ask you the same question Kiddo."

Jamie raised an eyebrow and Jack felt the bed sink slightly as he sat down.

"I'm confused-"

But Jack interrupted him, sitting up suddenly and staring into Jamie's brown eyes, his own blue ones lacking their usual, playful glint.

"Jamie, I know you've been hiding in your room. I_ know_ the other kids at school aren't the nicest and I _know_ you've been unhappy lately. But what I _don't_ know is why. I _need_ to know if the kids at school are bullying you."

Jamie stared at him in mild shock before glancing at the bedspread in front of him. He didn't look up until he felt Jack place a hand on his shoulder, "Please, Kiddo, just answer the question."

Jamie could tell that Jack was worried about him and he instantly felt bad about making the Winter Spirit worried.

And that was the moment when Jamie Bennett decided lying would be the best way to answer.

So he shrugged and replied in a half bored tone, "It's just school stuff Jack. You know, assignments and responsibility. I'm just stressed, promise."

He smiled at the spirit as he mentally told himself he'd have to act normal, rather than moping in his room all day if he wanted to avoid any more questions from Jack.

Jack seemed to believe him - although not entirely - when he finished and smiled back at the boy before bending down to scoop up his staff.

"If you need anything Kiddo, don't hesitate to ask, rightio?" Jack made his way to the window, his mind at rest with Jamie's answer; he forced himself to ignore the small amount of doubt that settled in the back of his mind.

"Sure thing Jack," Jamie swallowed when he realized how easily he was lying to his best friend - his brother - and felt ashamed.

But he didn't try to tell the truth as the winter spirit gave one last wave and vaulted out of his window.

"Bye Jack," Jamie's voice was quiet as he leaned against the windowsill, watching as the silhouette vanished into the night sky. The teen gave a small sigh, closing the window and curtains before turning around, only to see the half concerned, half angry face of his mother in the doorway.

Sophie stood behind her, her face one of mixed emotions as she stared at her mother from behind messy blond hair. It was as though she could see what was going to happen between the two oldest Bennett's.

She didn't hesitate to go to her room when he mother calmly – through gritted teeth – told her to leave.

She didn't go without shooting Jamie an apologetic smile.

Jamie braced himself for the rant his mother was obviously about to launch into. He was surprised when she gave a tired sigh and walked in, closing the door behind her, and sat on her bed. He didn't move when she buried her head in her hands.

"Mum?"

He wanted to comfort her, but instead he stood as still as a statue, watching as her head shook his her hands slightly.

"I don't know what to do Jamie. Your _seventeen_! You shouldn't still believe in Santa, in the Easter Bunny! Especially not Jack Frost. They aren't_ real_ Jamie, and it's about time you realize it," Mrs. Bennett raised her head to watch as he clenched his fists at his side and glared at her.

"They_ are_ real Mum, you just don't believe in them. You don't understand-"

"Your right Jamie, I don't. I don't_ understand_ why a _seventeen year old_ would still believe in _childish fairy tales_. You need to grow up before Sophie starts following in your footsteps."

Jamie groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair as he did so, "Well what are you going to do about it Mum? Send me away until I think otherwise! I hope you realize that that's not going to happen! I believe in them and that's all that matters!" He was shouting by now and he had no doubt that Sophie could hear them from her bedroom. She was probably listening to them as they spoke.

"I would never send you away Jamie! But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get you help when you need it. I'm booking you in to see a therapist. You need to get this problem of yours sorted out, no matter how long it takes," she stood up and walked over to her son, watching as he glared at her through glassy brown eyes, "I love you Jamie and I'm trying to help you."

Jamie refused to hug her when she tried and watched through tear filled eyes as she turned to leave.

"I hate you," he uttered the words as she walked out through his door and he slammed it behind her, ignoring her angry look as she turned back towards him.

He locked it before he climbed into bed.

He didn't even get out of bed when he heard Sophie desperately call his name through his bedroom door.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! First chapter! :D I'll see you all on Wednesday if this story gets a decent amount of response. If not, oh well! I'll just delete it.

Bye guys! See ya all on Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So now that the next few chapters are written, updates will be normal from now on.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It means the world to mean!

Now, the clinic Jamie goes to in this is based off of the one I went to, so the person and the session is just like the one I did. So don't say it's not real, because it's what actually happened when I went. I did change the therapists' name, however, because the one I went to was called Sophia.

I do not own…

* * *

Jamie restlessly tapped his fingers on his knee as he bounced the limp up and down, brown eyes darting around the waiting room. It was a small room, with white walls and ceiling and a dark grey, patterned carpet that sunk slightly under his shoes. He was currently sitting in a comfy purple chair, Sophie in the brown one next to him and his mother in a red one across a brown coffee table, magazine in hand and bag on her lap. There was a tall desk he couldn't see over to his right, a door that lead to a hallway – that seemed to have the walls on either side lined with colourful doors – next to his mum's chair and, to his left, there were a few kids filling out a questionnaire on small laptops.

Jamie had already filled out the questionnaire, and rolled his eyes at most of the questions. He was perfectly sure he wasn't useless or worthless, and he had never taken drugs or abused alcohol before. He had never even harmed himself or thought about suicide.

If the answers to the questions were anything to go by, Jamie was a perfectly healthy seventeen year old boy, who did well at school and had a loving mother and little sister.

But his mother had another opinion, and was shooting him small, concerned looks when she thought he wouldn't notice. He did notice, but tried to brush them off as he and Sophie engaged in small talk through whispered words.

It wasn't long before the boring, white door was opened a woman – aged somewhere in her late twenties, Jamie guessed – wearing a red blouse, black dress pants and with her brown hair tied up in a long ponytail appeared, smiling as she called out his name.

He tried to ignore the looks the other kids and young adults sent him – he was in a clinic for people aged between the years 7-25 – as he stood, smiled as Sophie – who grinned toothily back and gave him a thumbs up – and merely glanced at Mrs. Bennett before he disappeared behind the woman.

He barely heard when the door closed behind them.

"Hello Jamie, my name is Jessica. Just go into the room with the red door and have a seat." She had a kind voice that wasn't overly joyful yet not too serious, and Jamie found himself not as nervous as he had been before.

He played with the sleeves of his jacket as he walked down the carpeted hall and into the room with the red door. It was a small room, painted and carpeted the same as the waiting room. There was a small, black corner desk in one corner with a little laptop and a few books and paperwork, with a long, black couch against the wall in front of the door.

Jamie didn't hesitate to sit on the black chair as Jessica closed the door and made her way to the desk, a small smile pasted on her face as she did so.

Finally, she was sitting down and facing Jamie, a pen, paper and clipboard in front of her as she peered at him through bright green eyes.

"So Jamie, today is just a get-to-know-each-other day. I'll ask the mandatory questions," she waved her hands around and pulled a face when she said 'mandatory', "before we'll talk and get to know each other better. How's that sound?"

Jamie nodded and gazed longingly at the red door, wanting to be anywhere other than in the room.

"Okay, here we go. How old are you Jamie?"

"Seventeen."

"What school do you attend?"

"Burgess State High." Jamie was sure his mother had filled out a sheet detailing all this the moment they had arrived.

"Who do you live with?"

"My mother and my sister. My dad left when I was little."

Jessica gave him a small smile as she looked up from her sheet, "We'll talk about that later. Have you lost interest in things you normally enjoy doing?"

Jamie paused briefly before shaking his head, "I still like reading, mythology and video games, so no." Jessica grinned as she scribbled something down.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Jamie?"

Jamie laughed slightly and shook his head, "You have the have friends before that!"

Jessica looked suddenly sadder than she formerly did before she continued, "Have you ever used drugs?"

"No."

"Alcohol?"

"Never." Jamie wondered when the questions were going to end and shifted slightly.

"What about Self-Harm or Suicide? Just remember that Self-Harm doesn't mean Suicide," Jessica looked up and flashed him – yet again – another reassuring smile.

"I'm perfectly healthy," Jamie smiled back as he held up his hands, as though showing that he was completely harmless. Jessica smiled.

"Last question, do you ever hear voices?"

Jamie was sure that, if his mother had been here, she would have nodded and exclaimed that he did, in fact, hear voices. Instead, he shook his head, "Nope. See? I'm perfectly healthy!"

Jessica frowned slightly as she finished filling out the sheet and put it on her desk.

"So why are you here then Jamie?"

Jamie sighed and rubbed the side of his head, watching as Jessica leaned forward slightly and rested her elbows on her knees, head on fists.

"Mum thinks I need help," Jamie spoke slowly, watching as Jessica nodded and made a gesture for him to continue. He gave a small sigh and shifted once more, "I still believe in Santa and the Easter Bunny."

Jessica didn't seem stunned at all and, in fact, smiled warmly at him, "I see. Sometimes, Jamie, it's hard to let go of the things that made our childhood joyful. Surely, though, you realize that they can't possibly be real?"

Jamie frowned and shook his head, "They are real! I see them all the time! Jack Frost is my best friend!"

Jessica's face was flashed with confusion for a mere second before she recovered and replaced it with a passive look, only a small amount of concern on her features, "Jack Frost? He's just an expression-"

"He isn't! He's real, okay! Everyone thinks and says that but he's not! He's tall and has white hair and bright blue eyes and his voice is surprisingly deep and he has the best snowball fights!" Jamie stood and made his way to the door, frustration building in the pit of his stomach, and his hand resting on the knob when he felt a soft hand gently touch his shoulder briefly.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm just trying to help you. How about we stop for the day and I see you in a week's time. How's that sound?" Jessica spoke in a quiet voice that was soft and calming to the agitated boy.

"I don't need help, I'm fine."

Jessica smiled sympathetically, "I think your wrong Jamie. I think you do need a small amount of help."

Jamie opened the door and let himself out, not noticing that the kind lady he had met didn't follow him down the hall and into the waiting room. She was probably use to it, after all.

Mrs. Bennett stood when Jamie left the hallway and made his way to the glass door that led to the outside car park.

"How'd it go?" Jamie felt slightly angry at the hopeful tone in her voice.

"I have to come back next Monday." He said it through gritted teeth and Sophie appeared by his side and grabbed his hand as a sign of comfort. It wasn't long before Mrs. Bennett ran a hand through his hair as they made it towards her car. She stopped him when he tried to climb into the back seat and smiled to Sophie as the ten year old threw herself in her own seat and buckled herself in.

She turned to Jamie, resting a hand on both of his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "I love you Jamie. I really do, I just want to see you get better."

Jamie let her place a kiss on his forehead before she turned to get behind the wheel.

The seventeen year old couldn't help but question his belief as he climbed into the car, Sophie instantly engaging in conversation.

Jamie knew he was going to be questioned about the session when he got home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter:

-Guest

-Kageshi Makira

-DarkHorse BlueSky (I'll take it as constructive critism)

-FanFicCriTicTheThird

-Amarylis

-IAmBehindYou123

-Toothless572

-Firewarrior123X

-Frostydragonlover

-werestillflying


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated before today. I had some unexpected issues arise, and I've struggled a bit this past month. But things are looking okay at the moment, so I decided to push this update out for you all. I feel really bad about the lack of updates, and can only hope I'll be able to update soon. Once again, I'm really sorry.

I do not own.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time they arrived home from the clinic. The evening sun gradually faded behind the horizon, the stray streaks of red and purple swirling into the last areas of the once blue sky. Jamie knew that within the hour the sky would be a mass of inky blackness.

Jamie Bennett liked nighttime rather then daytime. The daytime brought insults and stress among countless of other emotions Jamie would much rather do without.

But nighttime was the time he had to himself, where he could read or play and forget about whatever was plaguing his mind.

And Jack normally visited during the night.

Jamie heaved a heavy sigh as he climbed out of the passenger seat, closing the door softly behind him as Sophie bounded past him and towards the front door of the two story house.

He watched as his younger sister vanished through the front door, messy blond ponytail swaying behind her as she moved.

Jamie found himself wishing that Sophie never had to go through what he was. He didn't want her to be hated by everyone at school. He didn't want her having to see a therapist for no reason.

He definitely didn't want her doubting everything she believed to be real.

Jamie leaned against the car as he thought, arms crossed against his jacket and brown eyes staring at the ground beneath his dirty white shoes.

"Jamie?"

The teenager looked up and felt his heart skip momentarily when his eyes met the slightly curious face of Pippa Mattingly.

Pippa hadn't changed much over the years, Jamie realized. Her eyes still sparkled a light brown, and her light brown hair was still cut to be chin length, framing her lightly tanned face that was sprinkled with freckles.

To Jamie she was still pretty, and he wished more then anything that they were still close.

"Pippa, hey. Is everything alright?" He struggled to keep his voice even, and struggled more so to keep the disbelief at bay.

The girl in front of him smiled a small, happy smile, "For me, things are great, but I don't think things are the same for you... Are they?"

Jamie smiled and breathed an unhappy laugh before looking into the brown eyes he found to be so pretty and replying, "If you were in my shoes, you'd understand."

Pippa's smile vanished and she looked around her before grabbing his hand, "Follow me."

The sensible part of Jamie's mind told him not to trust the girl who had betrayed him years ago, but the curious side of his mind told him to follow her, see just what she wanted to show him.

So he let her drag him after her, through his backyard and out the unused, wooden gate that lead to a rocky path. Jamie noticed that things were getting darker, and looked into the sky, noticing just how bright the full moon was. A strong, cold breeze blew through his hair, and he watched as Pippa paused, fixed her lime green beanie and began leading him once more.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves standing at the edge of the frozen lake where he had once hugged Jack, both of them staring at the sparkling surface of the ice covered body of water.

"Do you remember the games we use to play here Jamie?"

Pippa's voice was soft as she spoke, and he barely noticed that she was still holding his hand in hers.

"Why are we here?"

Pippa sighed and sat down on the ground, motioning for him to join her.

"Mum and I drove past the Headspace clinic today on our way to the shops..." She let the sentence hang as she drew her knees up and leaned against them, her face turned toward Jamie, furrowed in a small frown.

"And you want to make fun of me," Jamie quickly got to his feet, hands moving rapidly to brush the dirt off of his jeans.

He was stopped by an irate sigh from the brunette and her hand quickly grabbing his.

"That's not why I dragged you here Jamie," he noticed the small note of concern in her voice and let himself fall back to the ground beside her.

"Then why are we here?"

Pippa gave his hand a small squeeze before turning her gaze to the sparkling ice lake before them.

"I remember when we were kids, and we use to play games with Jack Frost. I remember how we use to run and hide, how we laughed and smiled and we never cared about anything. We never cared about what we wore or what others thought about our behaviour, our beliefs."

She leaned back on her hands and stared at the sky, shadows dancing across her face as she did so.

"But everything changed. We grew up, we got taller, we changed. We stopped believing in things that made us happy, we worried about what we wore, what we did. We're always worried people hate us for something we did. We've all turned our back on childish happiness."

Jamie watched as she lay down in the dirt, hands crossed behind her head. He joined her, his brown eyes staring into hers as they lay, bathed in moonlight and surrounded by the cold, winter wind.

"But you didn't. Why didn't you change Jamie?"

"Because I refuse to give up on the person that became an older brother to me. I was Jack's first believer, and if I give up on him... He'd be devastated."

He turned his face up to the sky above him, and sensed rather then saw Pippa do the same.

"Jamie - why were you at Headspace today?"

"Because I still know what really does exist."

"They're not real Jamie. They don't exist - it was all just a game we played when we were children."

Jamie clenched his fists and got to his feet once more.

"Give me one real reason why they can't be real Pippa."

He felt her slender hand grab his shoulder, "Only after you tell me how Santa can deliver so many toys in one night. Only after you tell me how the Easter Bunny can hide so many eggs in a day."

Jamie froze as his mind whirred, desperately trying to find an answer. He ripped his shoulder from Pippa's grasp when he blanked and, without a goodbye, he wrapped his jacket around his frame as he made his way back up the rocky path.

He had no doubt that Sophie was waiting for him.

He also didn't doubt the presence of a certain white haired winter spirit.

He could only hope that Sophie hadn't told the Winter Spirit about his trip earlier that day.

Jamie breathed a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly feeling more tired then he had mere minutes ago.

His mind was buzzing with confusion as he walked up the backsteps and pushed open the wooden door.

He was still trying to figure out why Pippa had actually talked to him. The girl had barely spared him a glance in the last few years and suddenly, she was acting worried about him.

Jamie shook his head and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. His door was already open, and he could only guess that Sophie was in there, waiting for him to return.

He entered his room, only to be greeted with a ten year old girl talking to an empty room.

He felt panic rise through his chest as he watched Sophie animatedly talk to an empty room, occasionally laughing to some, unheard joke.

He almost collapsed in relief when he finally saw the white haired teenager sitting on his window sill.

Why couldn't I see him before? Jamie swallowed thickly as the thought crossed his mind and he forced a smile on his face as he slumped next to his sister. Jack turned his blue eyes towards the older Bennett and they seemed to dull in brightness slightly.

Jamie only just registered when the room fell into an awkward silence.

"Sophie told me you went to a," Jack waved his hand as he frowned slightly, still unsure of what to call the place.

Sophie bowed her head guiltily, her legs kicking in the air below her.

"I don't really need to be there. Mum just thinks it's stupid I still believe in you guys. It's nothing big."

Jack frowned, "How are the kids at school? Are they still giving you trouble?"

"Nope. We get along great now," Jamie felt sick as he lied, but managed to keep a passive look on his face as he spoke.

He could see relief flash in Jack's crystal eyes before Sophie spoke up.

"No you don't. They tease him Jack. They're all bullies because he knows you exist and they don't."

Jamie winced as he saw the guilt well up in Jack's eyes. He breathed a soft sigh before rubbing his face once more.

"It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is. Jamie - have you ever doubted that I-"

"Exist? I couldn't see you when I walked into the room Jack. I'm starting to think that I am crazy, that maybe you don't- " Jamie froze when he caught Jack's eye. The winter spirit's blue, oh so blue eyes were endless pools of hurt and guilt, and Jamie knew, instantly, that he could've handled the situation better. "- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Honestly Jack, I didn't!"

Jack jumped from the windowsill and grabbed his staff before breathing a small sigh. He flashed his infamous grin at Sophie before giving the eldest Bennett a sadder version.

"I think we should - I think we should stop being friends Jamie. It'd be better for you if you stopped believing."

And with that, Jamie watched as the immortal teen fled through the window as a teary eyed ten year old vaulted into his arms.

* * *

A/N: Once again, so sorry for the slow update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to anyone else who favorited/followed. I'm hoping to update sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What's this? A quick update? :O  
Jamie's school will be based off of the one I go to in Australia. Basically because that's what I know and can write. It doesn't effect the story that much though.

I do not own.

* * *

"I'm sorry about last night Jamie."

Jamie looked up from his sandwich and watched as Pippa sat down on the bench beside him. He wondered briefly if the looks others gave them as they passed bothered her. By the way she took out her own lunch with a small smile on her face, he guessed not.

"It's all good," he mumbled, gaze turning back to his own lunch.

"I am worried about you though. I was actually just talking to Cupcake about coming and talking to you, but she's positive that you need to grow up," Pippa took a bite from her sandwich and leaned back against the wall behind their bench.

"Is there a reason to you telling me this or...?"

Pippa gave a small laugh, "I happen to disagree with Cupcake. Jamie, if you still believe in the Guardians, than that's fine, it's your business."

Jamie remained silent as Pippa continued to eat. He gave a small sigh and leaned back.

"I'm not so sure they're still real..." He trailed off, staring at his feet as he did so.

"What happened between last night and now?"

"Jack was around last night, but I didn't see him at first."

Jamie pretended he didn't see the small smile on Pippa's face.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it means that you are realising what's real and not."

Jamie couldn't find it in himself to be angry, and instead found himself agreeing with what she was saying.

"What about Jack though? He'd be devastated if-"

"He can't be devastated if he's not real Jamie."

And for the first time in years, Jamie Bennett smiled in the company of Pippa Mattingly.

Because everything made sense once more. There were no such things as Guardians or the Boogeyman.

And there was certainly no Jack Frost.

* * *

Jack floated above the town of Burgess, watching as swirls of his delicate snowflakes drifted down towards the ground.

He tried, more then anything, to ignore the tears that welled in his eyes. He could see, from where he hovered, Jamie and Pippa walking towards his lake, talking and laughing as they went.

And Jack knew, instantly, that Jamie had finally stopped believing in him.

He knew it was for the best, but as he turned to head back towards the Pole, he felt more alone then he had ever felt in a long, long time.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter is longer and will be out up either tomorrow or the day after. Like the last chapter, really. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'd put your names down, but I'm typing this on my phone and my fingers are sore and the parents think I'm asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all the reviews/favs/follows. It still amazes me! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Oh! Before I forget, I don't care if Jack seems too OOC in this chapter or the next few. The poor boy's being emotionally tortured by a horrible, horrible person (stupid author...) and has a right to be depressed. So leave him (and the hopeless author) alone. Thanks guys :)

I do not own.

* * *

It had been a week since Jack Frost had left the two Bennett children alone, with silent promises to never see them again.

It had been almost a week since Jamie stopped believing.

It had been almost a week since Sophie stopped talking to him.

Jamie found himself sitting in a familiar purple seat, one knee bobbing up and down as he hummed along to a song Pippa had been singing earlier that day at school.

School had gotten better for the eldest Bennett. Pippa was hanging around him, and he was getting relatively closer to Monty once again.

Jamie wasn't sure why he hadn't stopped believing earlier.

He looked up when he heard Jessica call his name, and got to his feet with a small smile before following her down the hall towards the red door.

The two were soon comfortably sat in the small room, Jessica in front of her desk and Jamie on the black couch.

"How's your week been Jamie?"

"I don't believe anymore."

Jessica blinked in surprise before drawing in a breath, "What happened?"

"I talked to a friend at school one day. She made me see what was real and what wasn't."

Jessica leaned back, brown fringe falling in front of her face. She tucked it behind an ear.

"Looks like she's done part of my job for me then."

Jamie could tell, by her tone of voice, that Jessica had meant it as a joke, but he hadn't really heard much after the word 'part' had left her lips.

He frowned, "What do you mean part?"

She didn't give him a reassuring smile like he had expected, and instead instantly replied to his question, "We still have to work out why you believed in them for so long."

Jamie groaned in frustration.

"I have a reason as to why you did."

Jamie rose his gaze to meet hers, and felt suddenly interested. If he could figure out why he believed so long, maybe he could help Sophie grow up. Or help himself to never believe again.

"And those are..."

Jessica smiled, "You've never had a father figure. You've only had a mother and a sister. It would, in some way, make sense that your subconscious created a male figure for you, so you weren't alone. You probably heard the name Jack Frost one day, and, shortly afterwards, you had a new, older brother called Jack Frost. The fact that he is a legend, a myth, would add to your belief in Santa and the Easter Bunny."

Jamie sat in silence as Jessica finished, eyes furrowed in confusion as he thought it over. It would make sense, really. He had heard the name Jack Frost one day, and, suddenly, met the white haired teenage immortal.

But that didn't stop the fact that Sophie believed in him too.

"What about Soph'?"

"How old was she when 'Jack Frost' started visiting?"

"Three."

Jessica nodded briefly, "She was a child. Little children believe anything. She would have thought it was all just a game. She'll forget soon though, like everyone her age will."

Jamie nodded and glanced at his watch. It was almost five, and he had promised to be back by six in time for dinner. Pippa was coming over for dinner and to help him with his math homework.

Jessica seemed to sense that he needed to be elsewhere.

"I think we'll call it a day Jamie. Next week we'll talk about strategies to help you cope with not having a father figure."

Jamie looked up at Jessica and smiled warmly before standing, watching as she smiled back and opened the door for him.

He said a cheerful goodbye and a thank you before making his way to the waiting room, where his mother and sister were waiting, one with arms crossed against her chest and a pout on her child like face and the other with a happy smile of her own.

* * *

Jack stared with unseeing eyes out of his bedroom window, his cold forehead resting against the frosted glass. His staff lay across his cross legged lap, and his arms gripped his hair with a forceful grip.

He felt hollow, empty, and staring out of the window was all he could bring himself to do.

He hadn't eaten since lunch that Tuesday that was almost a week ago, just before he went to go and check up on Jamie.

Just before he realized that his first believer no longer believed.

He breathed a frustrated sigh and removed his hands from his hair, turning his head just in time to see the older Guardian enter the room. North gave him a small smile as he made his way across the white carpeted room, gentle eyes never leaving the heartbroken face of the devastated winter spirit.

It wasn't long before he was next to Jack, watching in silence as the winter spirit continued looking outside.

He wished, more than anything, that he had some good news to tell the boy. But he had seen the lights.

Jamie's was no longer shinning.

So instead, he pulled the immortal teenager into a gentle hug, and, in silence, comforted the silently weeping boy.

* * *

Jamie was, to say the least, enjoying having Pippa over for dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard the girl's laugh, and couldn't help but laugh along.

His mother was watching from the head of the table with a smile and a relaxed expression.

Sophie wasn't so happy. She refused to touch her food and had her arms crossed against her chest as she glared at Pippa from across the table.

Jamie didn't notice until he looked over at his sister, and his smile vanished.

"What's wrong Soph'?"

Sophie looked at him, green eyes almost sparking in anger before she pointed an accusing finger at Pippa.

"She tearing us apart Jamie! I want Jack to come back but he won't while you hang around her! You have to believe in him Jamie! Please, for me?" The ten year old's voice had grown rapidly desperate as she spoke, and Jamie sighed before swallowing.

"Sophie, he's not real. It was all just a big game we use to play. It's time we grew up though, don't you think?"

Sophie's face changed to one of pure heartbreak and she jumped from her chair and bolted up the stairs, blond hair flying behind her and shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Jamie stood to follow her, but his mother rose from her own chair.

"Why don't you two get that math homework started? I'll go talk to Sophie."

Jamie nodded numbly and watched as his mother followed where Sophie had run, his heart filling with guilt with each passing second.

He turned, unsure about what he was doing, and followed Pippa into the living room

* * *

A/N: I hope the chapter was satisfactory! Thanks for reading.  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
-khoathkeeper13  
-frostydragonlover  
-DarkHorseBlueSky  
-IAmBehindYou123 (haha, s'all good Jess.)  
-Lord Jace  
-Saiyanprincess  
-storygirl99210


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this wasn't going to be posted until next week, but I realised that the week after next you'll get no updates because I'm on a school trip to Canberra and I got a review that, not directly, demanded a reply. In other words, I felt obliged to reply. So add those two together and you get another chapter, making that our this week. I think that, somewhat, makes up for my month long disappearance.

I do not own.

Sophie arrived home from school the next day - a cold, winter Tuesday that saw a icy wind and the soft fall of snow - and shut herself in her bedroom, ignoring Jamie's pleas to spend time with her.

Instead, she did her homework in silence, blond head gently bobbing to the soft music she played from her iPod beside her text books as her lips mouthed the lyrics she - somewhat - knew.

She ignored the hourly pleas from her brother - who was no doubt feeling guilty about the previous night - to watch T.V with him, or go play in the snow with him, and when her homework was finished, she chose a book from her shelf and curled up on her bed to read it, warmly wrapped up in her purple bedspread with the only light source from her bedside lamp.

She don't notice when someone tapped on the window.

At least, not the first time.

But when the sharp, ringing tap of a fist against glass rang in her ears, she looked up, green eyes staring at her curtain-covered window.

Her heart quickened and she felt an overwhelming sense of hope shoot through her stomach.

It was within seconds that she was throwing open the curtains, beaming at the miserable face of an upset winter spirit.

"Jack!"

Without hesitation, she opened her window, leaping out of the way so the Guardian could step - stumble - into her bedroom.

"Hey Soph'." His voice was warn, cracked and filled with despair. His once shining, ice blue eyes were endless pools of sorrow. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and his skin was even paler then usual.

Even Sophie could tell just how heartbroken he was.

"Jack... are you going to be alright?"

There was no point in asking just how he was in that current moment. Sophie could gather her own answer by merely glancing at the teenager in front of her.

Jack gave her a weak smile before replying, "Give me a couple more days and it'll all be back to snowballs and fun times."

Sophie nodded, still not entirely believing the Guardian of Fun, and moved to close the window.

"How's Jamie?"

"Happy. I'm sure he and Pippa are going to start dating soon."

Jack chuckled, a small gleam lighting up his eyes as he did.

Sophie gave a small smile.

"What about you Soph'? How're you holding up?" Jack faced her, walking backwards until he fell into her desk chair, small smile on his face as it slid backwards.

Seeing Sophie made him feel slightly better. It made him feel a little more like the old Jack. He was sure that if he was given time, he'd be able to get over no longer being believed in by Jamie. He hadn't even wanted to see Sophie, but North had told him to go and visit her.

"Me and Jamie had a fight."

That made him frown. In all the years he had known the two Bennett children, he had never seen them have an argument that left them separated for more then a couple of hours.

"What about kiddo?"

There was something about Jack calling her 'kiddo' that made her feel so much more happier then she had been earlier.

"I yelled at him and blamed Pippa for tearing us apart. It's her fault that he doesn't believe in you guys anymore ," Sophie pouted as she slumped on her bed. Jack merely smiled.

"It's for the best Soph'. Jamie was being bullied for believing in me. If he's happy, then that's all that matters."

Sophie huffed and groaned as she fell backwards on her bed, glaring at the ceiling above her. Jack chuckled once more.

"You know," Sophie's voice was soft and tinted with curiosity and sadness, "I honestly thought you weren't coming back."

"I wasn't going to," Jack spun on the chair, his staff making an ice circle around the furniture.

They sat - or in Sophie's case, lay - in silence, one staring at the ceiling and the other spinning.

It wasn't until Jamie knocked loudly and called the youngest's name that they moved.

Jack nodded to the door, "Go chill with Jamie kiddo."

He was surprised when Sophie jumped up and threw her arms around him. She buried her head in his shoulder before whispering an almost tearful goodbye.

"I'll be back Sophie!" Jack smiled a promising smile: one that vanished with her next remark.

"But it's not the same without Jamie."

And the youngest Bennett opened the window, giving a small wave as Jack took a deep breath and left, waving over his shoulder as he flew.

She closed the window and the curtains before padding across her carpeted bedroom floor to let Jamie in.

Instantly, the eldest babbled a string of apologies that Sophie waved off before exiting her room.

She didn't get far before Jamie called her back.

She retraced her steps and poked her head around the corner, frowning when she saw her brother staring at the ground around her desk chair.

She came to his side, eyes widening when she saw the ice circle that shone around the chair.

"Soph', what's that?"

Sophie turned to look her brother in the eye, brown meeting green.

"Jack Frost."

She watched as Jamie sighed impatiently and turned leave the room.

She turned her gaze back to the circle, a grin lighting up her face and hope filling her heart.

Sophie Bennett had a plan.

And whether or not he liked it, Jamie was going to believe once more.

A/N: Well... There you have it :) now, if you'll excuse me, it's 1:00am and I'm in bed sweating because my town in stuck in a heat wave with summer temperatures despite the fact that spring only just started, so I'm going to get some sleep. Stupid Australia and it's weather... :/

Thank you to the following people for reviewing (there's a lot of you !):  
-Lord Jace  
-GingerTyPerior  
-khoathkeeper13  
-DarkHorseBlueSky (You reviewed, so that's all that matters (: )  
-frostydragonlover (I know, that was the plan, but the story writes itself.)  
-Saiyanprincess (No problem. You reviewers are the ones I write the story for!)  
-TheShadowKitty13  
-storygirl199210  
-Naput (Are you serious? Thank you so much!)  
-Lover chocolate and ice-cream (Now to the person I really wanted to reply to :) I wasn't having a go at you. I didn't even remember that you called him ooc when I wrote the paragraph. I was just merely writing it there as a precaution, just in case someone who expected him to be in character read it. I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm the one who should be sorry, you did nothing wrong :) Thank you for reviewing!)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'd like to – rather sadly – announce that I have finally finished writing this thing. That means that there are three more chapters after this one! So you all have a while left, but I'm done apart from posting/reading reviews! I am, however, starting work on another story labelled 'To Say Goodbye'. I was hit with the idea for that at 3:00 in the morning while having a 'who can name the most Lord of the Ring characters' competition with a friend of mine :D

I do not own.

* * *

It wasn't until the following Saturday night after the chilly Tuesday that Jack was able to return and visit Sophie Bennett once again. She had let him in the moment the sound of his sharp knocking reached her ears, and the two found themselves sitting on her bed, cross legged and blue meeting green as they looked at each other in silence.

It was then that Sophie decided to break the silence, hands gripping her knees as she leaned slightly forward, "I have a plan."

Jack raised an eyebrow, leaning backwards on the palms of his hands, "If it has anything to do with Jamie, I don't want to hear it Soph'. He's happier now that he doesn't believe."

Sophie pouted, bottom lip sticking out as she crossed her arms and stared up at the teen who was sitting in front of her.

Jack was finding it increasingly hard to avoid that stare, and found his stomach curling up with guilt as he watched the messy blond haired, green eyed girl pout up at him. He gave a frustrated sigh before giving in to the girl who was, really, his little sister.

"Fine. What's the plan kiddo?"

Sophie instantly beamed toothily up at him, "We take Jamie outside and you do anything in your power to get him to believe again!"

Jack was silent, gaze flickering between her bedroom door and her large, hopeful green eyes.

"Sophie… why do you want Jamie to believe? He's far more happier-"

"Because it tore you two apart and now it's starting to tear me and him apart. I want my brothers back together, okay? I want Jamie back!"

And that was when Jack could see the sorrow and desperation in Sophie's eyes, and he realized, for the first time, just how much Jamie not believing was affecting her. He breathed a heavy sigh, rubbing a pale hand across his face.

"Jack, please! I just want my brother back…" her voice trailed off and Jack could see her eyes starting to tear up. So he wrapped his arms around her and brought her head against his chest, gently running a hand through her hair.

"Please Jack."

Jack closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her forehead as he thought it over. In all honesty, he couldn't see why helping the boy would be so bad. He could always pretend at school, if need be, that he didn't believe.

But at the same time, Jack Frost was scared. He was scared that Jamie would never believe in him again or, if he did, things would turn out worse than they were before.

He felt Sophie pull away and looked down at her face before shooting her his trademark grin.

"Bring him outside, will you 'Soph?"

Jack decided that seeing the smile that lit up her small face as she scrambled to get her brother outside made whatever trouble the future was going to bring them worth it.

* * *

It wasn't long – Jack guess five, possibly ten minutes at the most – before Sophie and Jamie trudged outside, both bundled up in heavy jackets – one blue and the other purple - and boots, kicking their way through the snow and towards where he was. Sophie hand a hand around one of her brother's wrists and was pulling him towards the spirit, all the while watching as the immortal teenager moved to scoop up a snowball.

"Sophie what are we-" Jamie cut himself off when he felt something round, cold and wet hit the side of his head. He turned to look where it had come from, frowning when he saw nothing. He shrugged before turning back to his sister. She was staring up at him with hopeful, expecting eyes and his mind instantly drew a name.

_Jack Frost._

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue and white, and instantly spun around. Once again, he saw nothing and he turned back to his sister, anger rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Sophie, if this is some sort of game to you, it's-" he gritted his teeth when another snowball collided with the side of his head. He spun around once more, fists clenched by his side.

"I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, you need to go home and leave me alone!"

He turned his back on his sister and trudged up towards the house, ignoring Sophie's pleas to stay a little longer.

"Come inside Sophie, you'll catch a cold!"

"No! You come out here and apologize to Jack! He's standing right here and you're ignoring him! Can't you see this whole thing is tearing us apart? I want the old Jamie back… the real Jamie! Jack, do something! Stop him!"

Jamie froze before shouting his answer, "He's not real Sophie and it's about time you grow up and realize it!"

Sophie shouted in frustration, storming past him in a whirl of blond and purple before she made her way up to her bedroom. She reached her door and turned to face the seventeen year old who stood at the foot of the staircase.

"I hate the new Jamie."

And she entered her room, ignoring the worried look Jack sent her as he entered the house, standing just behind Jamie. She slammed her door and sunk to the floor, knees drawn up to her chest as her shoulders shook violently.

She was a ten year old girl who wanted her big brother back.

And so far, it seemed like he was gone for good.

* * *

Jamie was angry and frustrated; two emotions he hated feeling and hardly ever did feel. He turned around, took his jacket off and threw it harshly against a wall, shouting in frustration. He rubbed his eyes and turned around before making his way to the bathroom, fully intent on taking a long, hot shower.

Jack had watched as Jamie threw his jacket against the wall, and his heart ached to reach out to the boy – who was almost a man – and reassure him.

But he couldn't touch him, so he stood in silence, before something happened that made him gasp and drop to his knees.

Jamie had turned and walked right through him.

And Jack couldn't stop the tears that formed as he shakily got to his feet and bolted out the still open backdoor, and into the air.

He wanted to be as far away from the Bennett household as he possibly could be.

* * *

A/N: I can't seem to write a happy-ish chapter… *sighs* Anyway, I hope this one was enjoyable to read, if not slightly sad, and makes you want more.

A huge thankyou to the following people for reviewing Chapter 6:

-AvelynnLoverxX (Go ahead and write your own. As long as it isn't the exact same, give it a go! I'm going to read it though if you do write it!)

-frostydragonlover

-The Violet 13

-Makokam

-DarkHorseBlueSky (Of course I'll say hi to Joe!)

-khoathkeeper13

-Lover chocolate and ice-cream (Yep, I'm from QLD.)

-IAmBehindYou123 (Your One-shot will be up soon. The program I used to type it up formatted it really weird, so now I have to go through and fix it up. It will be posted within the next two hours though.)

-GreatMariaA

-Bigby the Big Bad Wolf

-Storygirl99210

-And the 2 Guest reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: 2 more chapters to go :/

I do not own.

* * *

Jamie arrived outside of the Headspace clinic at 4:30 as usual, blue jacket wrapped tightly around his thin body. It was well into the winter season now, and, to Jamie's mind, it was freezing more than usual.

He pushed open the frosted glass door and stepped into the warm, air-conditioned air of the clinic, instantly releasing a pent up breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He let the door close behind him with a soft thud, and made his way to the same purple chair he had always sat in.

He had asked if his mother was coming, but she had merely shook her head and stated that she would drop him off before doing a couple of things around town. He had then asked Sophie in hopes of getting a positive response out of the still upset ten year old, but Sophie had merely replied with a simple glare and the statement that she was going with their mother.

They hadn't talked without it ending either awkward or upsetting since Saturday, and Jamie had found himself hating the following Sunday and Monday morning before school.

But if he were to be honest with himself, he had known that they were drifting apart long before that argument.

And it all seemed to have started the moment he realized that Jack Frost and the other Guardians were, in fact, not real.

He just hoped that once Sophie finally grew up and realized that they were, in fact, not real, that they would once again become as close as they had been. He missed having his little sister by his side, giggling and reminding him just how to be a happy, positive person.

Jamie wasn't left waiting for long, and by 4:47pm, Jessica had called his name, a small, happy smile in place as usual.

He had often wondered if it hurt having to smile so much.

He still smiled back as he stood up and smoothed his jeans down with the palms of his hands before following her down the hall and entering the familiar red door room he had been in twice before. He sat in the same, comfy black couch and Jessica sat in the same, dark blue desk chair, wearing a purple blouse with a black cardigan, dark jeans and a pair of grey boots. A heavy jacket was thrown over the back of the desk chair. Her hair was in the same, brown and loose bun that it was always in.

They had become considerably comfortable with each other in their two, brief meetings, and Jamie knew why she had become a counsellor. She was easy to talk to and she cared about him – and anyone else she helped – and she was one of the friendliest people he had ever met.

"So, Jamie, how's school?"

Jamie lounged back in the chair, one knee bobbing up and down absently out of habit. "Pretty good; Pippa and I are really close now, and Monty's become a really good friend. Caleb and Claude are still a bit wary I think, but Cupcake's coming around."

Jessica grinned, "That's fantastic! What about things at home?"

Jamie paused slightly, "Me and Mum are great. We're so much closer then we use to be but me and Sophie… we've drifted. She says she hates the 'new' me… what does that even mean?"

Jessica pondered the question before answering, "I think she just misses the fun you guys use to have while playing with Jack Frost, but it won't be long before she, too, realizes they're not real, and you guys will have other stuff to talk about… girlfriends for instance…" Jessica trailed off with a knowing smile and Jamie groaned.

"Me and Pippa are just friends!"

Jessica laughed before raising two hands in surrender, "Okay! I completely understand what it's like to be judged like that!" The grin didn't leave her lips and Jamie found himself chuckling and shaking his head, his own grin forming on his lips.

Jessica's grin faded into a soft smile, "If you don't mind Jamie… I'd like to know what happened between you and your father." Her voice was soft and gentle, and Jamie felt slightly relaxed despite the question.

"He and Mum separated the day after my tenth birthday. He stayed with her until then for me. He really just upped and left, without a goodbye. He gave me a stuffed rabbit on my birthday, and told me that he loved me and Sophie to the moon and back. He told me I had to look after Sophie for him, but I was tired and I didn't really understand it. When I woke up the next morning he was," Jamie was staring at the ground, eyes dulled as he remembered the last moments he had with his dad and his voice grew gradually quieter until it was a soft whisper, "…gone."

He breathed in a shuddering breath and looked up, looking into Jessica's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Jamie."

Jamie smiled, "It's alright. I just wonder why, you know? I know he and Mum were arguing heaps, but I'd still like to see him at least once more, to ask him why we couldn't stay in contact. Sophie doesn't remember him, Mum got rid of all of his photos… even the ones with us in them."

"Are you going to look for him when you're older?"

Jamie nodded, "Definitely. I want Sophie to meet him – he was so kind and caring. I think they separated because Mum wanted to stay in Burgess with us two and Dad wanted to move to the city, get a bigger house and have a third child. They argued about it constantly, and then Dad quit his job and put in for a job in the city and got approved. Mum was shocked and angry, and they continued arguing. Then, one morning I woke up, and he was gone."

Jessica smiled at the boy, "I'm sure you'll find him one day… didn't your Mother want a third child?"

Jamie shook his head, "She's happy with a boy and a girl. Besides, Sophie was only two at the time, and I think Mum found that too soon. There's a seven year gap between me and Sophie."

Jessica shook her head and leaned back in her desk chair, "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes – Father's Day is always hard. But I think I've gotten use to the idea of not having a Dad… but I'd still like to meet him again."

Jessica looked suddenly thoughtful and she leaned forward, "What was his name?"

"Robert Bennett."

Jessica frowned, "Didn't your mother change her last name back?" Jamie shook his head silently and she made a 'hmm' sound, leaning backwards in her chair.

The two sat in silence before Jamie felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He shot Jessica an apologetic smile before slipping his phone out and into his hand, sliding a finger across the screen to bring up the message.

'Guess what? You and I are going to the café near your home for dinner and then I'm walking you home! I'm waiting outside :)'

"Mum?" Jessica's voice was one of amusement.

"Pippa. She's waiting outside."

Jessica laughed softly, "I get the message. You can go Jamie. Do you mind coming in for one more session?"

Jamie replaced his pone before he smiled and got to his feet, "Of course not. I'll see you next Monday!"

And he was out the red door and walking down the corridor. I wasn't long before he was standing in the cold outside, grinning at the green beanie wearing girl he had become so close to.

"How was it?" Pippa smiled at him and the two began walking side by side, arms hugging their jackets around their bodies.

"Alright, we talked about Dad for a bit." Jamie could see Pippa nod from the corner of his eye, and they continued in a comfortable silence. Cars whistled by, lights flashing and some with loud music blaring.

They reached the small café, it's light bright and welcoming, and Jamie held the door open as Pippa entered. She flashed him a grateful grin before leading him to a booth beside a window, both slipping into seats on either side of the table.

"I hope you're paying because I have no money." Jamie grinned as he crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on his arms.

Pippa laughed, "Of course I am! Now choose what you want to eat and drink so we can order."

Jamie stuck his tongue out playfully and scanned over the menu, "Do I get dessert?"

"Do you want dessert?"

"Yes."

"Then, if you behave, you'll get some."

Jamie laughed and re-read the menu, watching from the corner of his eye as Pippa blushed slightly and fixed her fringe before looking over her own menu.

"I know what I want!" Jamie knew he was loud –the looks from the next booth were enough to tell him so – but Pippa laughed and he found that he loved hearing the sound of her laugh.

"Could you be any louder," Jamie opened his mouth and sucked in a deep breath, only to be interrupted by Pippa, "I was only joking!"

The two laughed as the waiter came over, and Jamie listened as Pippa ordered a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and a strawberry milkshake.

Jamie sat up straight, "And if you're done with the ladies order, I would like some fish and chips with gravy as well as a caramel milkshake please."

He could see that Pippa was grinning at how proper he was being, and he struggled to hold in his own amusement. The waiter shot them a slightly confused look and vanished to get their meals.

Pippa gave a content sigh and looked over at Jamie, her own brown eyes meeting his, "Jamie… I can't speak on behalf of the other kids… but I'm so sorry with how I treated you these past few years. I just want you to know that whatever happens –even if you start believing again – I'll be there for you."

Jamie smiled before he returned to his former position, the smile staying on his face as he replied, "Thanks Pip. It goes both ways, you know that?"

Pippa smiled and nodded.

The service at the café turned out to be quick and friendly, and within the hour they had eaten dinner and a slice of chocolate cake, staying in the warmth of the café for longer than necessary to just talk about pointless things.

By the time they left the café, it was almost six-thirty, and they began the walk to Jamie's house, talking about school and hobbies, movies and T.V shows. When they did arrive, they stood in silence on the sidewalk, brown meeting brown as they looked into the other's eyes. Jamie raised his hands and rested them on her shoulders, and she did the same.

"My hands are on your shoulders."

Pippa rolled her eyes, "Why thankyou Captain Obvious! Just in case you haven't realized… so are mine." She whispered the last few words with a small smile.

Jamie gasped in feigned shock, "You're joking… right?"

Pippa looked grave and shook her head, "Afraid not my loyal friend."

Jamie's face turned to one of purely fake horror before they both burst into fits of giggles.

Jamie breathed a sigh to steady his breathing, smiling at Pippa as she regained her own self-control.

"Thanks for dinner Pip… are we doing breakfast in the morning?"

"If you're paying I can't see why not…"

Jamie frowned, "Damn… I really need a job then…" Pippa laughed.

"I best be off Jamie. I had a really good time though."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" he dropped his arms by his side and took a step back, watching as she did the same.

"Sure thing. See ya then Jamie!"

"Bye." Jamie waved rapidly as she turned and left, her quiet laugh filling the air between them. Jamie grinned as he walked inside, leaving the cold behind and entering the warm air of the hallway.

He almost ran straight into Sophie.

"Are you guys dating?" Sophie stood with her arms crossed against her pyjama clad chest, eyes peering up into his own.

Jamie sighed, "No, we're not."

Sophie made a face that he couldn't quite work out what it meant before she turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Slightly confused about what had just happened, Jamie made his way to the living room where Mrs. Bennett was watching T.V.

* * *

Pippa walked home slowly, gently humming a song as she did so.

She had only just gotten around the corner from Jamie's house when she was met with a snowball to the face. She spluttered and coughed, trying to find the culprit.

She was met with only darkness, broken by the faded streetlight a few metres away. She frowned, shrugged her jacket into a better position, and continued walking. She didn't get far before another snowball hit her and she stumbled sideways, falling into the snow.

The teenage girl sat up, looking around wildly until her eyes rested on something in the snow.

The words were written hastily into the snow bank, and Pippa's heart beat faster when she read them.

'Jack Frost is real.'

Pippa swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and slowly got to her feet. Then, even slower than before, she spun around, eyes widening when saw who was behind her.

Standing in front of her was a tall teenage boy, with snow white hair and icy blue eyes. He was leaning heavily on a crooked staff, and a mischievous smirk lit up his pale face.

"Jack?"

* * *

A/N: You know Jamie's part about his Dad leaving? That's being converted into a story. It won't be overly long (about 8 chapters) and will be posted after the last chapter of this is posted. I have the first chapter already written. I hope you all at least check it out! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: 2nd last chapter right here. Do you know how much an 18hour bus drive sucks? A lot. Doing it twice in a week? Almost unbearable. But while I was in Canberra with my school class, we had fun. Especially with the late night prank wars and a chili contest (I won! And then cried for an hour because my throat was on fire!) :D

I do not own.

* * *

"You are real!" There was no stopping the joy and wonder that lit up Pippa's face before it turned into one of shame, "I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't-"

Jack laughed easily, "Its fine Pippa. But I need your help. Sophie and I have a plan to get Jamie to believe, so I need you to listen carefully-"

* * *

Jamie knew that his best friend and little sister were up to something the moment they knocked on his door. Both had become extremely close, and Jamie had an odd feeling that they were planning something.

They were currently standing in his bedroom doorway, wearing identical grins and clad in heavy, winter gear.

They both wanted him to go outside and play with them.

While Jamie was sure that his Geography assessment was far more important then his enjoyment, the idea of making his two favorite girls (apart from his mum) happy was a tempting idea.

One he found himself agreeing with.

So it came as no surprise to himself that he grinned, agreed to go outside with them, and closed the door in their face to get changed into his winter gear.

They had walked in a comfortable silence down the rocky path that lead to their lake - they had called it theirs because, honestly, hardly anyone went near it - and it wasn't long before he was helping Pippa make a spectacular looking Snowman and Sophie was nearby making herself an 'army of snow angels'.

When their Snowman was done - hat, scarf and all - the teenagers took a step backwards and marvelled at their creation. Sure, it wasn't a polished finish, but it was better then some, and Pippa's giggle and smile was enough for Jamie to be happy with the finished product.

Jamie had turned to face Pippa when he saw her shift, and her face morph into an expression of nerves and slight fear before she turned to him.

"Jamie, I need to talk to you about something," she gently bit her bottom lip.

Jamie gave a small, concerned, frown, "What's the problem Pip?"

Pippa breathed a heavy sigh as her gaze flickered around her before, finally, in a nervous, yet determinded voice, she said words Jamie never thought she'd say.

"I saw Jack the other night."

Jamie blinked, mouth opening and closing before he fell silent.

"I know you don't believe - but he's real. Trust me, I saw him!"

Jamie frowned and ran a hand over his face, "Its not scientifically possible for them to be-"

"Ignore science Jamie! Jack's real!"

Jamie raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, I believe you."

Pippa gave him an angered glare and shook her head, "No, you don't."

Jamie froze momentarily, "How do you know I don't believe?"

She waved her arms around to her left, "Because he's standing right there, and you don't see him," she breathed a calming sigh. "Just... close your eyes for me until I tell you to open them."

Jamie opened his mouth to argue, but instead decided to do as he was told and closed his eyes.

He sensed her move, and listened to his breathing as he felt her stand behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Just remember Jamie. Remember helping the Guardians against Pitch, remember the snowball fights we had with Jack. Remember the sledding accident! All of those were real. They weren't dreams or games, they were real; as real as you and me!'

'Try and remember how much fun we had. How we laughed and smiled, how we didn't care what others thought. Why can things be like that again? Jamie.. why can't we be children from time to time? Let's have snowball fights with Jack, let's visit the Pole and annoy the yetis!"

Jamie smiled as she spoke, and he felt something warm grow in his chest. It was snowing now, the white substance drifting lazily around him, and he pictured the white haired, blue eyed face of Jack Frost.

"Jamie! Take a step forward!" Sophie spoke from his side with a giggle and he reluctantly stepped forward.

And slipped on a slate of ice that hadn't been there previously and fell into the snow. His eyes shot open and, as he spluttered and stumbled to his feet, he found himself staring at three people.

Pippa, Sophie and Jack.

All three had identical grins and hopeful eyes as he stood up straight, eyes widening.

Jamie grinned, "Jack! I'm so sorry." His grin vanished and he stood in guilt, staring horrified at the spirit.

Jack shrugged, "Its all good Jamie."

But Jamie shrugged, "No, its not. I was your brother, and I'm so sorry... if you don't want to see me-"

Jack laughed while the two girls looked at him in desbelief, one rolling her eyes as the other shook her head.

"Why would we have done this if I had've wanted that?"

Jamie smiled, embarrassed, and found himself wrapped in Jack's thin arms.

"I'm still sorry."

Jack chuckled, "I know. But if you ever want to stop again-"

"Jack... shut up," Jamie grinned into Jack's blue hoodie, and he could hear the two girls laugh from beside him.

He knew that Jack was only looking out for him, but there was no way he was letting himself betray Jack again.

He couldn't do that to his older brother.

Not again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Also, I'd like to inform you all that I, while I was in Canberra, had my first snowball fight and built my first snowman. Snowbatman!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, I'd just like to say thankyou to everyone who read this, followed this, favourited this and reviewed it. You are all the people I really wrote this for. So thankyou all so, so much, and I hope to see atleast some of you again when Torn Apart starts it's journey. As for now, let us embark on the last part of this remarkable journey that All He Has Left has become.

Also, the way Jessica dismisses Jamie is much like how my therapist said goodbye to me.

I do not own.

* * *

"I now declare Jamie Bennett sane!"

Sophie jumped up and down as she cheered, clapping as she grinned up at Jessica. Jessica herself couldn't seem to wipe the grin from her face. Pippa almost squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Jamie's shoulders while the - newly declared sane - boy gave a reassured sigh. Mrs. Bennett smiled proudly at her son.

And, unbeknownst to both Jessica and Mrs. Bennett, Jack laughed, flipped and ran a hand through his hair, large grin lighting up his face as he did so.

"So now, I must say goodbye to you all. If any of you need any help at all, I'm willing to do anything I can. Please, do not hesitate to ask."

Jessica shook hands with Mrs. Bennett and Jamie, ruffled Sophie's hair and smiled kindly at Pippa. All four said kind - and thankful in Mrs. Bennett's case - goodbyes as they trailed out of the red doored room. Jack followed from behind, fond smile on his face as he watched the family from behind.

Jack couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Sophie was walking next to him, loosely holding his hand as a little sister held her older brother's while she babbled on about how she thought Jamie and Pippa should date. Jack laughed and agreed, watching with a smile as Pippa slipped her hand into Jamie's, the two sharing a fond smile. Jack and Sophie glanced at each other before laughing. Mrs. Bennett smiled knowingly at the couple as she lead the way to the car.

Jack knew his three believer's weren't going to stop again.

Because they were family.

And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

A/N: Done.

I'd like to thank anyone who had anything to do with this story. THANKYOU so much!

If any of you ever need to talk, or vent or rant, just PM me. I will always answer as helpfully as possible.

Best Wishes,

Stay Strong and Never Stop Smiling,

- Live How You Want To Live


End file.
